


Summer Cut

by FoggyNotions



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 14:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19231096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoggyNotions/pseuds/FoggyNotions
Summary: The door was slightly ajar, enough that Joyce could hear the voices coming from inside. She paused just outside, leaning on the wall as she heard Jonathan laugh, sounding slightly embarrassed.





	Summer Cut

Joyce shifted the bags she was holding over to one arm as she tried to reach into her pocket and pull out her keys. It took her a minute to juggle everything and get the keys into the lock. Finally she got the door unlocked and let out a small sigh. She maneuvered herself and the groceries towards the kitchen, shutting the door behind her with her foot.

She gracelessly dumped the bags onto the kitchen table and started sorting and putting away the food she had picked up after getting off early from work that day, trying not to let her mind dwell too much on the frequency of her shifts being shortened lately. Hopefully the opening of the new mall and the subsequent lack of customers at Melvald’s was just a temporary situation. Trying to not let her mind get in an anxious loop about the possibility of their finances becoming even more strained than they already were, she decidedly focussed her thoughts back on putting away the food and coming up with a plan for dinner tonight.

As Joyce finished up the last of the canned goods, she went to change out of her work clothes for the day and maybe pop her head in and check on Jonathan, who she assumed was home given his car being parked in the driveway and the soft sound of music floated down the hall from his room. She was just debating in her mind the risk of actually checking in on him, given he hadn’t planned on her being home this early and the very real likelihood that he wouldn’t be alone in his room, when she heard a couple of voices coming from the bathroom. The door was slightly ajar, enough that Joyce could hear the voices coming from inside. She paused just outside, leaning on the wall as she heard Jonathan laugh, sounding slightly embarrassed. 

“I look ridiculous!” he huffed, laughing a little more.

“I think it looks cute! Besides now I can see your face better.” Nancy’s replied, with a little bit of a challenging edge to it. 

Joyce leaned over a little, peeking in through the door. Jonathan was standing up looking in the bathroom mirror. Nancy was next to a chair in the middle of the bathroom. Joyce noticed there was light brown hair all over the bathroom floor and her hair cutting shears were resting on the bathroom sink. 

“Well, of course you like it! You aren’t going to admit that it was a bad idea. You would never admit you had a bad idea. You’re very stubborn,” Jonathan teased, flopping down on the chair. 

“It wasn’t a bad idea! Besides, now you will be cooler for summer without all that hair on your neck. And I can see your eyes better. You have great eyes, and great eyebrows. We don’t want to deprive everyone of seeing how great your eyebrows are!” 

“Oh, yeah?” Nancy let out a squeak as Jonathan grabbed her around the waist and pulled her onto his lap. “Who are all these people that I’m supposed to be impressing with my great eyebrows, huh?”

“Oh, you know; Carol, Stacey, Lisa,...”

“You think my eyebrows are going to impress them?” Jonathan laughed.

“Sure!” Nancy joked back. “But seriously, you look cute.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. I mean you always look cute, but I like that I can see your face. You have a really cute face.”

“Oh really?” Jonathan leaned over as Nancy hummed in affirmation, kissing her softly on the lips. Nancy hands wrapped around Jonathan’s neck as she kissed him back.

Joyce lightly rapped her knuckles on the door and stuck her head inside. The two jumped a little as they broke off their kiss and looked over at Joyce. “What’s going on in here?” Joyce asked.

“Um, Nancy cut my hair?” Jonathan replied, looking at Joyce a little sheepishly, still a little red in the cheeks from what Joyce assumed was embarrassment at being caught kissing his girlfriend by his mom, even though it definitely wasn’t the first time it had happened in the last six or so months. 

“Did she now?”

“Don’t you think it looks cute, Joyce?” Nancy asked, with the confidence of someone who knew what answer they were going to get. 

Joyce took a good look at Jonathan as he nervously looked back at her. She knew that he would be nervous about anything that might draw attention to himself, and he definitely looked different than she was used too, but after considering him for a minute she responded, “You know what? I do think it looks cute. Plus, I can see his face now. I always said he had a cute face.”

“Mom!!” Jonathan rolled his eyes, his cheeks turning red again. “How long have you been standing there anyway?”

“Long enough!” Joyce smiled at Jonathan, crinkling her nose at him as he groaned and ducked his head. “Make sure you clean up this mess. I’m gonna go change.” she yelled over her shoulder as she ducked out of the bathroom and went down the hallway towards her room. Her heart swelled a little when she thought of how happy Jonathan had been lately. 

“See, I told you it looks cute!” Joyce smiled to herself as Nancy’s voice followed her down the hall.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, it took me a while to come around to Jonathan's new hair for season 3, but now I think he looks very cute. I don't think this is going to be canon necessarily, it could just as easily be Joyce that cuts his hair or something else happening entirely, I just thought it was a cute idea and something I could see happening. Anyway, here's some jancy fluff.


End file.
